The Professor
by RotfDab
Summary: She is a scientist who has a past with Frankenstein. Working alone with her AI, she watches the Union's movement from the dark. Her actions depends on the situation. When will she get back together with him? When his master's well-being is more important than this girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there aren't that many fanfics about Noblesse so here I am. The manhwa has already ended together with my life tho haha joking!**

 **Anyways, this story focuses mainly on my own character on adventure. Im sharing to everyone my imagination coz I just love Frankenstein. How he cares so much for his students even though they create a lot of mess inside his home, how he cares so much about Rai's well being, and overall, is he himself, the way he talks to other people, his fighting style, his everything urgh! (/im blushing desu)**

 **The pairing will be Frankenstein together with my oc, Meena 3**

In a lone island, away from the eyes of other, there lives a single human who calls herself the Professor. Deep in the forest, hidden by trees is a facility and inside there, below a hundred meters is a lab full of advanced technologies stands Meena Vanasehlla Vladimir: a woman who looks like in her mid-twenties, hair as black as the night, dark-brown eyes that can see through your soul, and skin as smooth as the coursing river.

Her eyes darts from one screen to another, there she looks at people fighting on top of a building. The coordinates shows that the fight is currently taking place somewhere in South Korea.

"Hm… so the data that I stole were accurate."

Staring at the blonde man on the screen, she smirks. "This must be the guy that was mentioned in the reports."

The mentioned blonde was fighting a woman clad in a pink body suit. The woman was surely loosing when three men arrived and a guy with long blue hair charged at the blonde man releasing his hold from the women.

The professor clicked her tongue and sighed. "Why did he have to intervene? Dr. Aris would have been finished already damn."

Due to the footage coming from a small unit of device that was somehow caught up in the battle is damaged, the only thing that it currently does is show her the footage with no audio so the professor wasn't able to hear what they were talking about.

"And they sure as hell are talking about something interesting. Urgh!" she threw her hands up and sat at the chair.

"I should have upgraded that silly device with a better durable body or in other thought, an invisible shield around it."

She turned away from the screens and picked up a tablet, scrolling down its contents.

It contains information about the major events that has happened so far. Dr. Crompbell ordering the assassination of all of his employees, DA-5 having investigated the mentioned event but ended up with three of their members dead, and Dr. Aris coming to do God knows what on earth she's doing. And all of that happened almost in the exact coordinates in South Korea also having the same outcome: an unknown man single-handedly defeating them.

The professor turns back to the screen and saw that the battle has already ended. Dr. Aris was nowhere in sight leaving four men on top of the damaged building.

The man with long blue hair must be Takeo; the silver haired man is M-21 which leaves the blonde guy and that dude who was only watching the whole fight on the sidelines.

She clicked a button on the table in front of her and it must be a button that commands the device that was eavesdropping in the battle earlier to return.

She reviews the battle that just had happened, replaying the video in her screen. Pausing at the moment the face of the blonde man earlier was clearly seen, she stared at it, her mind processing the face of this man before her.

"…" she muttered something under her breath before her eyes turning hard and sighing.

She pushes herself away, leaning against her chair that was spinning. "I think it must have been years since I last left this island." She closed her eyes and started thinking.

The events were surely connected with each other, simply hacking The Union and sending devices to spy at the surroundings and people will surely provide less data than needed to support her hypothesis

"Alright!" She suddenly jumped. She pointed at the floating orb at the side and grinned. "Jahy! Prepare all the things that I will need for investigation!" The orb glowed suddenly and responded to her in a monotone voice of a male with British accent. "Right away ma'am. May I ask what destination you are going to?"

"I'm going to South Korea, my dear Jahy. I'm going to investigate about the past events that occurred there. All of it seems to connect with the Union so this requires action from yours truly." She said standing up and walking towards the screens.

"Understood, ma'am. Preparations are almost done. Shall I also prepare you a bath?" Glancing at the floating orb she hummed.

"Hm… no thank you. I'll be departing once the preparations are done. Oh?" The professor suddenly remembered something.

"Jahy, I'll be going down to the 75th floor so take care of things here first alright?" She started walking out of the lab.

"The 75th floor, ma'am?"

"Yes, that's what I just said didn't I?" she questioned, pausing for a moment. "Oh right, you didn't know that existed."

"What is located in there ma'am? I shall include it to my data."

"No." she said in a stern voice, memories of that place immediately resurfaced in her mind. "You can't input that, Jahy. I'm the only one who can know about what's in there."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Good." The professor then walked out.

Arriving at South Korea, the professor Meena took in her surroundings.

"This is so different from looking through a screen." She inhaled deeply before exhaling through her nose. "Now, shall we get started?"

In a school at the Principal's office, a blonde man is sitting in front of a table doing paperwork; a nameplate that has 'Principal Lee' engraved on it was placed there when he paused. 'I suddenly feel like a great force is coming…'

The professor walked towards an apartment building and went inside. She stood outside one of the rooms at the 4th floor, opened it and looked around. It was already fully furnished.

"This should be alright for a temporary base." Walking towards the window, she opened the blinds and gazed at the scenery.

Why did three different events happen at the same place? Is the Union planning something? How can the professor approach this situation? Where should she start?

"First thing's first: Jahy, send out the spying devices around the city. They should be able to cover the whole area. Place one outside at the end of the hall and another two around this building."

Jahy, who happens to be the floating orb, appeared out of her hand bag and floated, a bright baby blue light glowed within it. "Yes, ma'am. Sending out the SD bots around the area."

SD stands for Spying Device. The professor has a very poor sense of naming things so please excuse her.

The professor nodded and opened her luggage bag. She took out her laptop and a cube. Pushing the button in the middle of the cube, a holographic screen appeared and showed different views.

"The devices had reached their point ma'am."

"Good. Are they working well? I've already upgraded it before we left, though we have to make sure they don't have any defects. Those people must be staying around this area since they're not from the Union."

"All of devices are functioning well, ma'am." A different screen appeared. "Here are the stats for each of them."

She looked over it and nodded. "Niiiice, that's awesome, Jahy." "Thank you, ma'am."

Sitting down at the chair near the window, she opened her laptop. "Now," she stretched her arms. "—let's do this."

The orb continued floating in front of the hologram.

It hasn't been 10 minutes before it spoke. "This is no different from what we do back at the island, ma'am."

"Oh, shut it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi~ I felt so giddy while writing this chapter! I'm so happy that people read this piece of shit AHAHA kidding~**

Somewhere in South Korea, construction vehicles and equipment were present with people working to remove the debris and broken stuffs that were scattered in that destroyed place.

Agent Yeonsu Na stands, watching over at those people that are trying to fix the site. She voices out her mind about the situation.

"Things are happening in our country and our bosses tell us not to question these?" then she glared. "Are serial killers not enough? The city is being destroyed."

Her job deals with these occurrences in the country, as government agents, they have to obey the orders from their higher ups without question because of the classified information hidden behind these incidents.

Beside her, Agent Sangin An took out his cigarette and lit it up. Facing her, he said that there's nothing they can do about it. The female agent gritted her teeth. "Then how long do we have to tolerate these?"

"We have to stay low for now… we aren't strong enough yet to take action." Agent Yeonsu just cursed.

Back at the professor's apartment, a film is playing instead of the footage from the devices that were set up around the area. The film that was playing is a romantic tragedy film about a young woman boarded in a ship where she fell in love with a poor man when their ship hits an iceberg, sinking it, leading the death of more than a thousand people.

"Oh Jack…" sitting in the middle of the bed, the professor is seen with a blanket wrapped around her, hugging a pillow while blowing her nose. "Why did you have to die?" Then suddenly broke down crying.

Jahy the floating orb floated beside her weeping body. "I'm sorry to disturb your emotional crisis, ma'am, but—"abruptly facing them with a glare she snorted. "You should be! I'm still not done watching this!"

"But ma'am, you've already watched that a thousand times. Literally."

The professor sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't care. Leonardo DiCaprio is so freaking handsome here and I can never get over this." She turned away from Jahy with a stubborn look.

"Why'd you bothered me anyway?"

Jahy glowed. "Two people have tried to access the footage from the day of the latest incident ma'am. They are currently in the control center." The film that the professor was watching was replaced, showing two people in a room conversing and behind them were monitors showing only static.

Her eyes turned sharp. "Record their activities, Jahy. Look up the files they're going to see and have the device follow them."

She stood up and walked over her laptop. Searching her files a few minutes later, she later found the identities of those people.

The professor scoffed and then grinned. "I knew it. It says here that they're employees of the government but I looked more and found out that they're KSA agents." She looked at their names. "Yeonsu Na and Sangin An, huh?"

"The KSA ma'am? Isn't that the government organization here in Korea that handles special circumstances that relates with special beings?"

"Yehp, you can say that they're in charge of the shit that the Union leaves. Basically, clean-up."

She went to the wardrobe, opened it and started looking at her clothes one by one. "So I'm going to their place now to say hi."

Taking her time changing her clothes, she recalls the data that she sent to the doctor in charge of the research department in KSA years back.

Basic modifications to the human body like muscle strengthening and heightened senses. The data were already arranged in a systematic and basic way, even an average scientist can understand it. The problem is how will they apply it? She wonders how far he was able to study that and do modifications to the humans.

Sure they do enhancements but human modification is a different matter.

' _I only wanted to know their identity but to think they're KSA agents… don't they usually move in groups?'_

Standing in front of a long mirror, she fixed her hair. "I really don't like sharing my data though, I worked hard for those. But I'm curious on what kind of improvements that guy did."

"Did you send data about human modifications to the KSA before ma'am?" Jahy asked as she made sure she was wearing her gloves then took her purse and checked the contents.

"Yes, I was and still living in the dark. I want to at least make my work known to people so I just sent them a little data about human body modification." She opened the door but said something before she left.

"Besides, they were just a small organization before. Tataa~"

000

Walking around the city, she spotted a café. "Noblesse Café?" She stopped in front of it, thinking of buying coffee.

' _Nah, I'll buy one on my way home.'_ The professor then continued walking towards her destination.

In a building somewhere in the city, the head of the research department of KSA is looking over something in the lab when a woman suddenly entered.

"What are you doing here? You're not authorized to come inside here!" He jumped out of his chair, making his way to the side, pushing a button to alert the security.

"Go ahead and push that button, I interfered with the wirings as I came inside the building, but don't worry; it'll be back to normal after my business is done here." The woman stood in front of the doctor and smiled at him.

The doctor tried pushing the button multiple times more before he clicked his tongue and glared at the woman. "Who are you then? What is your business? If it has something to do with authorities then you should have talked to the director first."

She looked at the monitor the doctor was looking before humming. "I'm Meena Vanasehlla Vladimir." She bowed politely. "You may call me by my first name, but I prefer being called the Professor."

The doctor widened his eyes showing his surprise. "The professor? Then you must be the one who—"

"The one who sent you classified information about human modification 8 years ago of course!" she cut him off, laughing loudly at the end.

She suddenly stopped and crossed her arms, smirking proudly. "The great professor Meena Vladimir had been generous and secretly shared sensitive data to you, a mere scientist! But then, looking around you've been doing well in managing things huh?"

The doctor was questioning her personality and was about to speak before she cut him off again. "You should be grateful for this amazing, superior human and bow down to me!" Cue her insane laugh again.

' _Is she out of her mind?'_

But then the professor caught herself and coughed. Having met someone who is aware of her knowledge and data made her excited.

"I will have you know that the data you sent to me has been helpful but it was the work of the research department that we were able to reach this far."

 _Is this man… insulting me?_

The doctor started, making the professor twitch her eyes. "I don't mean to insult you; in fact, the data was used as a basis for our human modification now."

 _Ohhhh~_

He then walked towards the computers and opened files, gesturing the professor to have a look. "As you can see here, the data you gave us are known as top secret, the only ones who are able to study these are selected people in the lab. We treat these as something valuable, we didn't even share this to other branches in different countries. This data was unexpected. We didn't immediately trust that it was legit before studying it. At the last bits of data, only a 'The Professor' was there. No name, address, nor purpose."

"Hm.." She scanned through the files. "Well, there are a few changes from this and that. But I was actually hoping for a major improvement. And by the way, I'm somewhat mischievous hohoho." She smirked and then sighed after looking through all of it.

"I'd like to inform you that we kept this a secret from outside, we didn't perform that much experiments from the data because it's illegal. Only very few people were involved and there are only two people who are modified in our agency so we weren't able to make something big. We are very careful about them so I hope you are too."

"The fact that you're informing me these as we only met each other now means that you acknowledge me." The doctor flinched. "And I don't intend to spread the word."

He sighed before sitting in a chair. "A series of events had recently happened and I don't want this to be included in our problems. Why exactly are you here?"

The professor pulled a chair and sat on it facing the doctor. "The reason why I'm inside this lab in KSA is to see how my precious data was handled."

"You already saw it. And… you must also be someone with power. This building has security cameras in every corner, it will be inevitable for you to be seen coming here even if you did interfere with the cameras, yet the guards hasn't come here. What are you planning?"

Staring hard at the doctor, she leaned in and whispered. "You and I have something we don't want others to know about."

"If it's about the data, I just told you that it's considered classified already, not even the union know this."

Leaning back, the professor somehow smiled a little. "It's not about that, I even want it to be known by everyone but since I respect your decision, I leave it at that."

Glaring at her, the doctor went silent. "It's been awhile since I left my island. The main reason why I'm in Korea is to investigate about the latest incidents that are connected with the Union."

The doctor shifted, as if he was uncomfortable. "We don't have that much information about those incidents, you'll have to investigate yourself."

"Well, I did investigate and found out that two KSA agents went and tried to look for footages. I figured they were also investigating, but then I remembered that KSA doesn't act like this."

She took out the photos of Yeonsu Na and Sangin An and showed it to the doctor. "I already looked them up that's why I'm here."

' _Those two…'_ The doctor seemed to be skeptical and gripped the photos.

"You know them, doc? Are they perhaps the two people that were secretly modified?"

The doctor calmed himself and sighed, giving back the photos back to the professor. "They're employees of KSA but they're not modified."

"Riiight, they must be registered noh? Then may I know who the two people are?"

He gripped thighs, thinking on what to say. "No. The data we used were yours but I can't disclose the identity of the humans we experimented on."

The professor leaned back on her chair and looked at the doctor doubtfully. "Is that so?"

Nodding, the doctor didn't meet her gaze. "Fine then." She stood up. "That's all doctor. I'm glad that I was able to help improve the research here in Korea. I must have taken your time, I'll be going now." She took out something from her pocket and gave it to the doctor who examined it.

"You can contact me through here if ever you need something doctor. Oh, and I also prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about our interaction and spreading my name. I'm shy." Smiling at him, she started to walk out.

"Then please just contact me using this, you don't have to come here."

"Sure."

When the professor was finally out, the doctor exhaled deeply and massaged the bridge of his nose.

' _Yeonsu and Sangin…why are they always like that?'_

000

Going to the café Meena saw earlier, she bought coffee and sat at the chairs outside. Sipping her drink, she expresses her delight by smiling and inhaling the aroma of her coffee.

' _It's a good thing I decided to drink this after, the cold wind at night matches with hot coffee. This tastes gooooood.'_ She thought. Taking out her phone, she scrolls through her apps, posing with her coffee cup near her face and took a selfie. Seeing that the picture's done uploading in her personal journal, she nodded and continued enjoying her coffee though her fun was ended when the person who sat behind her stood up and elbowed her head making the coffee spill on her clothes.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. You were enjoying your coffee so bad it was starting to annoy me." A woman dressed in fancy clothes mockingly said, her backup dancers snickered behind her.

The professor put down her cup, her face sporting a dark look before standing and facing the women. "Why don't you mind your own business, don't you have what they call manners?" The woman rolled her eyes before sneering at the professor.

"You're sighing was disturbing us. I should be asking YOU about manners, you bi tch. Just you breathing can already be heard by us, you're so loud. What are you a whistle?" Her backup dancers laughed behind her making the professor's blood boil.

Her eyes twitching, she tried to lower her temper before she starts a fuss. "Look here, I don't usually interact with others because it's so tiring so I'll save us both the trouble and leave."

She started to walk away when she heard, "What a loser, she just ran away with her tail between her legs."

' _Oh it is on.'_

"Loser? Do you even know what it means? I was only drinking coffee, I wasn't bothering others. What's it to you? Do you start trouble with every person who drinks coffee? Or is it just for us foreigners?"

Walking straight towards the women while glaring at them, she starts to emit a dark aura that makes the women shudder. "How can someone enjoy their time alone when bi tches like you suddenly pops out of nowhere and starts a fight? What? Is having your lowlife girls at your back makes you feel inferior to everyone huh? Answer me!"

The woman's knees suddenly gave up surprising her company. "What? Cat got your tongue? You're so weak you can't even stand when people are talking to you. You're fancy clothes and pretty looks doesn't match with your attitude, princess. Scared? There's more where that came from. Piss off, you filthy human." She sneered before completely walking away out of their sight.

' _Damn them for ruining my night.'_

She kicked a can before going thru an alley and faced a wall. Inhaling deeply, she remembered what those women had done before exhaling with force.

"Ugh!" THIS is why she hates interaction with fellow humans, they have different characteristics, attitudes and views. The professor herself has a short temper so she just might blow anytime.

After slapping her face with both of her hands, she walked away like nothing happened.

 _Just walk away, Meena. You are glamorous and awesome for winning that fight. Those bi tches aren't worth your time. Sigh~ Yehp._

She looked at her watch and taped on it before talking. "Jahy, what's the situation?"

A small floating orb appeared before her from her watch. "As you said earlier ma'am, those two were KSA agents and they had just entered their building."

"What else?"

"The bot followed them thru a lab and a doctor is talking to them about a visitor a while ago. Was it you, ma'am?"

"Yehp, yehp. Have the doctor mentioned anything about human modifications?"

"Yes, ma'am, they are currently conversing about it."

"Okay, I'll make my way back there, make sure they don't notice the SD."

"Understood." Then the orb disappeared.

Back at the apartment, Meena stared at the monitor with a straight face. It showed the footage of the doctor talking to Agents Yeonsu and Sangin about her, the professor already knew that the doctor was lying earlier when she asked but then again she can't do anything about it, besides, she already confirmed it now.

"Meh…"

"Ma'am?"

"What is it Jahy?"

"What shall we do now?"

She hummed. "Just continue monitoring the area and KSA, you've already hacked into their system just make sure you don't get caught." she stood up and stretched her arms walking to her bed.

"I'm going to sleep so I'll leave it to you."

"Yes ma'am."

Fixing her blankets, she suddenly remembered something.

"Jahy…"

"Yes ma'am?"

She paused as if thinking. "Ma'am?"

"I've saved a screenshot of someone from the fight against Dr. Aris. Can you track him?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is that all?"

"Yehp. Goodnight." Before laying down the bed, she removed her gloves and stared at her left hand. A simple ring with an elegant design was present on her ring finger. She continued to gaze at it until she fell asleep.

 _Meena stood in front of a man, her heart heavy with reason because of him. Even if it hurts, she can't stop him, since she's not that important to him anyway._

' _I'll wait for you, okay?' the man sighed._

' _I can't tell how long I'll be gone.'_

' _Then I'll come with you. It'd be faster that way too.'_

' _You can't, Meena. I have to go alone. No one from Lukedonia should know where I am.'_

 _She frowned, suddenly feeling angry._

' _Then what about me?' she stepped forward 'You'll go and disappear just like that without any contact with everyone you know. I'm your partner, you can't just leave me!'_

' _If you come with me it'll defeat the purpose of going alone. I have to be careful when traveling, one mistake can reveal my location and it'll be trouble for me. The nobles aren't the only ones I'm avoiding but also the union. You were the one who decided to be my partner, I only left you alone because of your nagging.'_

 _Meena froze, her mind stopped, she stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at the revelation and what he just said. She thought of how she proposed years ago, how he didn't respond and let her be. Being the naive girl she is, she brought it out for years until it formed in her mind that they were already together._

 _The days they did experiments, their mind working together as one, she thought that he felt the same._

 _He looked at her, stared and just observed her, she suddenly went quiet. Sighing, he massaged his temples. 'Im sorry, that went out of line.'_

 _Blinking she looked at the ground finally letting her thoughts flow, he was right, she forgot about her proposal. That's why he wasn't initiating anything whenever they were together, she only hoped and hoped and hoped, but the only thing they did was do experiments, plan strategies and raid places where they can gather data._

' _No, you don't have to say sorry. You have the right to say that. I only assumed…'_

 _She covered her face with her hands and sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden. 'I'm sorry.'_

 _This is useless. She rubbed her face with force, as if wanting to remove it, to burn it, to simply have her existence gone. How did that simple revelation suddenly made her like this? It proved how blind she has been. Blinded by love. But… she still loves him even._

 _She was about to raise her head, planning to disappear just like what he'll do and tell him that he can do what he wants when he suddenly did something she didn't expect but hoped for it for years._

 _He hugged her._

 _A hug not so tight or loose as if comforting her. Comforting for what?_

' _I can't say that I feel the same way like how you feel for me, but I appreciate your company and help throughout the years, I appreciate your support even when I stopped coming back to the base and started living in Lukedonia. I thank your loyalty towards me.'_

 _He pulled away and held her by the shoulders, staring at her eyes which held unshed tears. 'We may separate now but there will come a time when we meet again. And I look forward to it.'_

 _Is this really happening? Earlier, he just said something that broke her heart… so what's he saying now?_

' _Hopefully, we may still work together by that time but I can't be so sure.' the hold on her shoulder suddenly tightened. 'To be honest, I can't have you involved in this. I'm sure that there are traitors in Lukedonia, I don't want them to use you to get to me. Do you understand darling?'_

 _She gasped._

 _What? Darling?_

' _I-I understand…'_

 _He smiled. 'Then I'll get going now.' He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, looking straight at her confused eyes before turning around._

 _Meena can't think properly by now, the only concrete thing that's marked in her head is that she has to give IT to him. Whether he accepts it or not, she just wants him to have it._

' _W-wait! Frankenstein!' Fumbling inside her coat, she took out a cube. Seeing that he stopped and is now looking at her with question, she threw it._

 _Frankenstein caught it. 'What's this?'_

' _Open it.' that he did, revealing a ring._

' _It's up to you if you accept it, wear it, or even throw it away.'_

' _I love you… and I want you to have that as my will.' she fiddled with her hands feeling flustered even after all of that. 'I made it especially for you. Even when you use Dark spear it won't break…'_

' _I-if you decide to wear it! I'm not asking you to wear it or forcing you at all! I just, I just-'_

 _Frankenstein walked and stood in front of her, taking her hand and placing the cube on her palm. Her heart stopped._

 _Did he just…reject me?_

' _If you give me a ring showing your love to me, then you should at least say your vow while putting this on me.'_

 _Oh… OH!_

 _Her face exploded. 'But! What about what you said earlier? You said that when i proposed to you, you just let me because I was annoying.'_

' _That doesn't mean that I reject you. The fact that I let you be by my said shows that.'_

' _O-oh..'_

' _Hurry up, Meena. I don't have all day.'_

' _Oh!' Taking out the ring, she held his left hand._

' _Um, this is unexpected but uh…' she took a deep breathe._

' _Frankenstein, you are my love. You light up my shady world. You make me happy by just being there. You kept me by your side even when I'm annoying. You help me when I'm in trouble. You point out my terrible mistakes. You manage to deal with my bipolar attitude. You put up with my constant craving for food at wrong times… I will wait for you._

 _I'll endure this feeling of loneliness until we meet again be it a decade, a century, or even a millenia. I love you. I love you even if you don't feel the same. I vow to continue loving you until the day I die. Once we meet again… I'll never let you go. I'm your partner, your science buddy, your annoying girl. And I hope that this ring remind you of me. I love you… very much.'_

 _Her voice cracking at the end, she put the ring on his finger with care. Bring it to her lips, she kissed it as her tears fall._

' _I'll wait for you, Frankenstein…' she smiled._

' _So until then, I'll busy myself with things. I'll continue our experiments and maybe make new things, okay?'_

' _I'll look forward to it Meena.' Expecting him to go, she let go of his hand and just looked at him but he took her left hand._

' _H-hey!' He ignored her protest and removed her glove._

' _You gave me a ring. It's obvious that you'll be wearing one yourself.' Her left finger showed a ring same as his._

' _Well yeah… though I made this years ago. I made that ring for you not too long ago when you told me that you'll be going away.'_

 _He pulled her body towards his, left hand on her waist, right hand holding her left. Her face burned red due to feeling his body so close to her. 'Let me give you something to look forward to.'_

 _Heart pounding, she stared at his incoming face._

 _Is this it? After all this time is he going to kiss me? Oh my gosh.. .._

 _Eyes fluttering, she awaited his soft looking lips… but it didn't connect. She opened her eyes to see his teasing smile._

' _Are you expecting something darling?' he teased._

 _She pushed him away and slapped his chest. "You jerk!' Frankenstein laughed._

' _I'll get going now for real.'_

' _Fine!' Meena still felt flustered. He nodded at her before turning and walking away._

 _She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. 'Don't you dare let other girls near you okay? I'll have your head!'_

 _Her left hand on her chest, she thought._

" _I may be stupidly in love but I don't care. As long as he accepts me I'll be doing alright."_

 **I had trouble grasping Franky's attitude (he's so out of character im sorry, I still love him). I also had to look up Meena's sudden vow.**

 **Feel free to criticize me, I want to improve my writing for the satisfaction of people. I'll accept any kind so please.**

 **Thank you! Please look forward to the next chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Professor, it is time for you to wake up."

Blinking, she pulled her blanket off her face. "Why is it every time…" irritatedly she whispered.

She rubbed her face. It's been a while since she'd dreamt about him. Heck, that dream felt like a dream itself when it happened. Her darling is so confusing, she's so lucky that he let her stay by his side even after rejecting her the first time, then accepting the ring she made for him when he went to find that bastard of a master of his. Glancing at her ring, she recalls what she dreamt.

 _It's been more than 800 years huh?_

"Here is your breakfast for today, Professor. Bacon and eggs, pancakes, and berries for dessert. For your drink is a freshly brewed coffee from the cafe you went from yesterday, ma'am." Before her was the mentioned food. Salivating, she stared at it before smiling smugly.

"Thanks, Jahy You really know how to make a woman's day." she told them as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So gooood~" she chuckled.

"I'm in charge of your well-being ma'am. I do my best."

"Of course. I programmed you to do so, my dear Jahy." she stabbed the pancake then took a bite, savoring it before shoving it in her mouth.

Now that she thought about it. It must have been a few decades that has passed since she programmed Jahy, whose real name is Jmitra. A collection of artificial intelligent systems who handles everything for the Professor, they're the product of trial and error from the years she has been experimenting with technology. It's because of them that she became lazy and stayed on the island for so long.

Jahy is like JARVIS for Tony Stark in the movie Iron Man, for your information.

"Please chew it properly, ma'am. We don't want you choking on the bed." the orb glowed.

"Mh-mh."

"I shall explain the situation for now ma'am. It seems that Agents Yeonsu and Sangin were tasked to recruit students in a program, probably for future agents. Their plan for today is to go to Ye Ran High School to further evaluate the chosen students. It is a prestigious school with astounding facilities that made them famous throughout South Korea. Though their tuition isn't that expensive, the school is managed well with intelligent teachers and well-mannered staffs. "

"Meh, no need to follow them then. We're only after the Union. Just proceed with monitoring the activity of KSA and try to hack into the main server of the Union again." she waved her fork as if brushing the matter off.

"But, ma'am, the Chairman of this school is the man that you tasked me to find." She spat out her food. "What!?"

Jumping out of the bed, she ran over the holograms, tripping on the process. "Let me see!"

On the hologram showed a blonde man. "His is Principal Lee, ma'am. He founded the school last -"

"I don't care about that Jahy." she said, staring at the man with affection.

"His real name is Frankenstein… everything that the Union has become now is because of this man's works. He is a very amazing human, a greater scientist than I."

"Is he someone you know, ma'am?"

"Yeah… but I can't be so sure if this is him. He looks too… soft? In addition, he doesn't like showing himself like this." she waved at the image.

She suddenly glared. "I have to see him myself in person. I know that he's not the type to cheat on someone but if he did, then this jerk…" a dark aura surrounded the professor, hands clenched at her sides, her eyes twitching.

"If this jerk is his descendant then I'll freaking bring him back and rip his balls off! I'll skin him alive! I'll make an android and make it wear his skin! I'll pull out his vocal chords then install it as your voice, Jahy! I'll keep him alive and torture him.. I'll seriously kill him over and over and over again! Bloody hell, but before that… I'll freaking rape him! I'll rape him until his balls fall over! Then after that… I'll track down the bi tch who carried his freaking babe… then torture her for a thousand years then feed her off to dirty mongrels!" she panted after shouting those threatening words.

Calming down, she fixed herself and coughed, crossing her arms over her chest looking smug. "But of course, as I said earlier, he can't die so easily. And he's not the type to cheat on someone so forget everything that I said, Jahy."

"Of course ma'am. But what exactly is your relationship with this man?"

"Why, he's my partner, my dear Jahy! He's your master." Walking over the floating orb, she stood in front of it. "I forgot that I didn't input data into you about him." she laughed.

"Honestly, I'm just really selfish!" she continued laughing. Jahy remained floating, letting her do what she's currently doing.

"He is the embodiment of perfection. No human is more beautiful than him. He loves doing research and experiments, discovering new knowledge, though he's very strict when it comes to those things." she chuckled as she reminisce. "But he's very thoughtful. He corrects your mistakes, he doesn't call you out and mark you as stupid. In fact, he makes sure that I learn those materials we studied together." Sighing, she twirls in the middle of the room, hugging herself with her eyes closed and then continued talking about the said man. "His long blond hair that sometimes covers his handsome face, his well-toned body that just kills me every time, his elegant movements that makes you swoon as he moves. His eyes! Oh gosh, his eyes are just so- ugh! Just looking at them makes my heart flutter. Have I mentioned that he dresses so gentlemanly? Oh gosh I miss him."

In the years of Jahy's existence, they haven't seen the professor like this. Her laugh isn't the same laugh she does whenever she talks to them or whenever she watches comedy movies, in fact her eyes twinkle while talking. The professor looks genuinely happy.

The professor suddenly stopped and looked solemn. "Though… the real reason…"

"Ma'am?"

"The real reason that I didn't input data about him is because he's gone into hiding. He didn't tell me where he was going, just told me that he's looking for his bastard of a master around the world for who knows how long." Sighing, she sat on a chair.

"He told me that he had to disappear without me… but I trust his decision." she smiled. "He accepted the ring I gave him. Though I was planning on proposing to him again before leaving, something happened so I just threw that on his face." she laughed out loud before looking at her ring.

"I'm still waiting for him, he didn't specifically told me that he'll look for me after finding the bastard, but I was surprised when you showed me his face as a principal of a school. I didn't believe it. He's always by his master's side after meeting him. But I know at the back of my mind that it IS him. The man that I still love even now."

Jahy was quiet. They weren't programmed how to respond to the professor acting this way. Her serotonin level keeps on going up and down, they can't form a concrete result. She herself is abnormal but it's a first time that this happened.

"Anyways," she jumped up her chair and stretched her body. "Fix this mess I made and inform me of the Union. Were you successful in hacking?"

A small bot came out of nowhere and cleaned the scattered food on the floor and took the blanket that got stained.

"Yes, ma'am, albeit they noticed, we were able to block them immediately and steal a few data before going completely off their grid."

"Show 'em to me."

"Right away, ma'am." showing her the files, it appeared to be mostly about experiments.

"These are files that are hidden even from some of the Union elders. Comparing it to the others, it is more advanced and precise."

"Tsk, this must be the work of that Daddy's girl. Still, it lacks a few things from here and that. I don't want to talk about this, it brings up bad memories. Show me the next."

"Yes, ma'am. This one then is from among the subordinates of Dr. Crompbell." This sparked the professors interest. "These are files regarding the first incident that happened here, Professor. He worked under Dr. Aris but in truth, he works under Dr. Crompbell."

"So they're also investigating? Well, after what happened to Lukedonia a few weeks ago, I figured they'll lay low."

Regarding Lukedonia, an armada that the Union stationed there acted on its own after the country appeared on radar resulting to their destruction.

"I don't have a concrete idea on what happened there but I just brushed it off. The current lord is naive, so I expected that. But to think… is it related to why the Union is acting this way?"

 _Not only that, but I just discovered my darling from that fight with Dr. Aris. And that bastard of a master was there. Were they involved in that event?_

"He was involved in the fight of Dr. Aris. The man will be visiting Korea again, but this time, the 12th elder's bodyguards are going with him, the Kelberos ma'am."

"What? Are they serious? Is the 12th elder going too?"

"No ma'am. It will be only be Yuri and Kelberos, the purpose wasn't mentioned here."

The professor hummed. "Just spy at them, Jahy. We don't need to act yet, we just have to observe. Also, give me the data about Kelberos." she walked over the window, looking over the city.

"If they're going to create chaos here, then I'll take that chance to infiltrate one of the nearby base of the Union. Surely, my darling will be involved in that chaos as his master is present, He cares about humans too much."

"I'll ready the transportation for use anytime then, ma'am." The professor nodded. "But may I ask a question, Professor?"

"What is it, Jahy?"

"You mentioned earlier that the blonde man, whose name is Frankenstein, is your partner and that you are waiting for him because he went to disappear centuries ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then will you not first go to meet him, Professor? It is clear that you feel affection and longing, but by meeting him first will not only satisfy your feelings, but we will also have more concrete information about everything that has happened when we interrogate him."

The professor was silent. Jahy does have a point. Why did she decide to handle things about the Union first before meeting with Frankenstein? The man she vowed to wait for?

"Well… maybe it's because I started to spy at the Union for him? For more than 800 years, all I've been doing was do research and spy at the Union. I got used to it." she shrugged.

"As long as it's not the end of the world, he and I will inevitably meet. Besides, the gift isn't finished yet." Smirking, she used her right hand to cover half of her face, showing an evil creepy smile.

Jahy glowed beside her. "The gift ma'am… it still needs a few sacrifices."

The professor burst out laughing. "That's why I'll infiltrate the Union again, my dear Jahy! It's elementary I tell you!"

"Also… send a bot to spy on my darling. Have it inside his office where I can see him at all times."

"Understood ma'am."

Meena giggled. "Gosh, just thinking that my bot will be in the same space as him…" Cupping her face, she squealed. "We're getting closer and closer together! Kyah~!" She jumped on the bed and rolled, bringing her covers around her, messing the already made bed.

0.0.0.

Somewhere near Ye Ran High School, a small bot coded SD Love is slowly venturing to its destination. It went through an alley. Even when it's already in the afternoon, the buildings around it made the alley appear dark.

It went right, then left, then turned again on the corner. Jahy is the one controlling the bot since they are the AI system in charge of all the devices made by the Professor. They make sure that the Professor's orders are carried out flawlessly.

When SD Love was almost out of the alley, a stray cat suddenly appeared.

Oh no, even if the bot is unnoticeable by advanced modified humans, cats have an unexplainable sense that can see it the professor's spying devices. With this, Jahy made the bot fly higher, sending a code to apply the invisible shield, but before it was able to do so, the cat sprung up into action.

It jumped up, trying to catch SD Love with its claws, the bot was able to dodge it in time but then another cat came out of nowhere from up above and caught the bot by its mouth.

"Meow!" The bot tried to get away from its claws but there were two of them, due to the fast movements of the two, the bot can't do anything but be played by the stray cats.

Should Jahy send reinforcements? No, the professor wouldn't like that. The SD bot series are advanced and they can handle anything. A measly cat damaging it will leave a bad reputation with the Professor. Jahy's pride is also on the line here.

"Increasing the body strength of SD Love, increasing its reflexes and movements." With this, the bot will be able to get away from the predator…. is what they thought.

A clowder of cats appeared before the SD Love that was in the mouth of a cat. It quivered in fear.

Was that even possible?

"It appears that the enemy has multiplied."

This is not the time to be scared, SD Love. Once you have arrived at your destination, you'll be safe. This is just an obstacle that you need to overcome. Do this for the sake of the Professor! All hail the Great Professor!

The bot toughened its body, so tough that even a hundred tons can't damage the little thing. Mustering up it's courage, it faced the enemy. Jahy studied the cats first, making up hundreds of strategies for escape in its system, looking through every possible outcome, before ordering the bot to take action.

SD Love glowed a bright red before swerving so fast, no being can follow it.

Jahy made a mistake though. By making SD Love glow red, the cats were able to follow the bots movements.

It's like playing with a laser, damn it! SD Love flyed around with the cats chasing after it, having the time of their lives.

"Deploying backup!"

"Jahy, what are you doing?" The professor appeared behind them, a steaming cup of coffee on her hands. She looks at the hologram screen that Jahy was making a fuss of.

"Whoa, why are there so many cats?" She took a closer look. "I-is that… SD Love? The bot that I just upgraded specially for spying on my darling?"

Jahy glowed a shy color of gray as if disappointed by their performance. "Please forgive me, Professor. I was monitoring the travel of SD Love to the school when a clowder of cats appeared out of nowhere and started chasing after the bot. I was about to deploy the Battle Androids before you came in, ma'am. I do not understand the science behind a cat's ability to sense a device not even a modified human can see or hear. Should I proceed with the deployment?"

The professor held a straight face, stopping herself from laughing. "No, Jahy. You don't have to deploy the Battle Androids if you want the country to stay in one piece. But Jahy… why are you having difficulties in dealing with…"

She couldn't stop herself anymore and placed her cup down before bursting out laughing."Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" still laughing. "Cats, Jahy! Cats!" the professor is now on rolling on the floor laughing, Jahy just went quiet.

"I do not understand." The professor tried to stop.

She managed to calm down before standing up, wiping away a tear. "Jahy, just order SD Love to use the back up system where it will teleport five meters away. It has that set up, you should have known it, Jahy."

"Oh…"

The professor covered her mouth, stifling her laugh.

 _I can't believe Jahy's mortal enemy are cats! This is the first time that it happened. Jahy must have been too shocked to organize the commands for the bot!_

 _This just proves that an AI system like them can experience feelings! I have to record this!_

Back in the alley, the SD Love followed the order. To think that the bot itself was turned into a moving laser earlier… Jahy will have this recorded and pinned amongst the most important events in their system.

They can't afford to have this repeated in the future.

And so, SD Love finally got out of the alley and went towards Ye Ran High, concealing itself in the office of the principal…. ..where Chairman Lee just arrived from a meeting.

"Oh my…" Meena watches from the screen. "My darling… he still looks the same." Her eyes soften a bit.

"His hair, the structure of his face, his body, his mannerism… it's still the same, nothing has changed. It's still my lovely darling who I love so dearly, Jahy!" she jumped and started twirling around the room.

"Please don't get excited Professor. You might trip again."

The Professor just continued twirling, jumping, and dancing around the room, chanting "Oh Darling~ My Darling Frankie~" while doing so.

0.0.0

"Someone just tried to get in the server a while ago, Sir."

"What? Who was it?" Dr. Crompbell sat in the middle of a room. An agent stood, reporting to him the situation.

"We don't know sir. We tried to track the IP Address but they completely disappeared when we started to attacked. None of your data was stolen sir, only of the others."

"What data was stolen?"

"It was from the investigation of Yuri of the incident from Korea, Sir."

"Is that all? Nothing else important?" Dr. Crompbell leaned his right cheek against his right arm.

"None sir. It seems the ones who hacked into us was blindly stealing data from the latest."

"Alright, if that is all you may go now."

"Yes sir."

 _Who could have hacked into the Union? That was close. If they were able to hack Yuri's files then they almost got mine. Who could it be? Is that blonde man somehow involved? Or is it someone new?_

 _I have to get to the bottom of this. They were able to hack once and they can hack again._

Dr. Crompbell stood and and walked towards the door to go the his lab and try to find the one who hacked in the Union. But before the reached the sliding doors, he came to an abrupt stop.

 _This is… several years ago before I became an elder, someone also hacked into the server but only stole the identity of all the human experiments. Is this the same person? We weren't able to capture him… why do it again now when something unusually is happening?_

He continued to walk while thinking about the hacker. No one was able to get away after hacking before but this person was good.

o.O.o

"Professor, please eat your lunch."

The professor watched dazedly at the hologram screen showing Frankenstein in the office doing paperwork. He always seem to work so focused in everything he does. How he holds his pen is simply amazing.

The security comes in now and then report something to him then walks away. The Noblesse came in with two other students to drink tea. The professor could tell that they were Nobles.

"I thought the nobles doesn't like to stay in the human world? They hate them. Judging by how they act they must have been living here for some time."

"Would you like me to send bots to them, professor?"

"Naaaah, no need. Besides, that's getting old. They're likely in the care Frankenstein and his master. It'll be better to leave them."

She stared at the Noblesse.

 _Cadis Etrama Di Raizel…_

"When will Yuri arrive in this country, Jahy?" she asked.

"In two weeks time ma'am."

She hummed. It will still be two weeks before they come so what should she do during that time?

"Ready a jet, Jahy. I'll be going back to the island for a while. I'll just go get something."

"Understood."

The Professor stood up and walked over her bedside to get her bag. She sat down on the bed and wore her heels, tapping them on the floor. She was about to get up and leave but she suddenly froze.

 _Oh no…_

The glowing orb noticed this and stopped what it was doing, facing back at their master, slowly coming near her still body. Analyzing her facial expression, it showed shock. Her eyes wide, mouth slightly open, eyebrows raised and her hands clenched on the sheets.

Jahy glowed a bright light. Alert on what was happening to their master. Did after seeing the man through the screen made her like this? Did she realized that it was better to approach the man first before taking action on the Union? Was there something happening around them? Their security hasn't alert them of anything. Did she sense it? Jahy always believed that the professor can sense things from thousand miles away. Just like what happened in Lukedonia. Surely this rare act of shock from the Professor was alerting.

A thump sound was heard outside the door. A heavy step… then the door handle jingled. In came a human figure made of… metal? Steel Alloy? Titanium?

"Battle Android 1v7 has arrived. Professor what should I instruct it?"

Eyes still wide, she was still processing about what Jahy was stating before snapping out of it. "H-huh? What?" She looked around first, searching for any danger, before her eyes landed on the Battle Android she created.

"Huh…..? What's he doing here?" She glanced at the glowing orb. "Yo, Jahy! What happened? Did you summon him here?"

"Yes, Professor. You were in shock and were unresponsive. You were also like this when Lukedonia happened so I assumed that something was happening. And with us here in Korea, we might have to engaged in battle." Jahy paused as if letting the professor process it.

"Professor, are you alright now?"

The Professor blinked slowly, staring at Jahy… before bursting out with a full blown laughter. Clutching her stomach and kneeling on the ground, she continued laughing and rolling on the floor. The Battle Android moved as if alert.

"No, Jahy. No! But, oh my gawd! This is just- HAHAHA!" She shouted before laughing again.

Jahy let her be like that for a few minutes. They assessed the surroundings using the bots, looking for possible threats. The profesor managed to calm down, wiping a tear before slowly standing up, holding on to the Battle Android near her and exhaled.

"Okay, I'm done. Yo Jahy!"

"Yes, Professor?" Jahy was about done when she called them. No danger was happening. No fights going on.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but.." trailing off she scratched her cheek using her finger looking sheepish, "the reason I was like that was, well, I forgot what I was going to do on the Island."

A moment of silence. You can almost hear the next door neighbors sounds of lovemaking.

"What?"

"I-I forgot what I was going to do at the Island. So, uhm, I tried to think what it was again? Resulting to me having a shocked face. I was trying to recall it! But I just couldn't. What was I gonna do again? You know what, I might remember it if I arrive there." Finishing her sentence with a laugh, she walked towards the very still glowing orb, patting it before laughing out loud.

"I am VERY very sorry, my dear Jahy! I will not do it again! I promise!" Her boisterous laughter still present, she ordered him to just have the Battle Android carry her back to the Island.

After a few minutes of this and that with the professor. Jahy stayed in the middle of the room. They slowly descended onto the carpeted floor before glowing a dirty shade of gray.

 _Professor, may you be blessed with a better mental health in your next life._

 **Hi! I've been so busy and stressed from school but that's over now.**

 **Feedback is accepted 3**


End file.
